


Efficacy

by LyingTurtle



Category: Wolf 359 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingTurtle/pseuds/LyingTurtle
Summary: If Desperate Measures went differently and Eiffel and Minkowski were taken as prisoners.  Kepler decides to be a sadistic psychopath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already stated this but there is literally no consent in this. I wanted to write this because I feel like Kepler is one of those characters who just really has untapped potentials in evil and also I'm addicted to anything with the Eiffel and Minkowski dynamic. I may continue this depending on how it's received, I have some ideas for a longer piece but it's up in the air.

You grit his teeth as you woke because you  _ knew  _  this was going to hurt.

“Eiffel!” Minkowski called, a desperate sort of relief in her voice.

“Commander?  Please tell me we aren't captured” you squint your eyes open just a crack but found there was only complete darkness around you.  “Also am I blind?”

“The lights are off, but yeah, I think they got us.  Lovelace and Hilbert aren't here though, I don't know if they’re free or not”

“How long have we been out?”

“... I don't know” there's that small hint of fear in her voice that shakes you to the core.  You try to move your arms to help you get up but they are not surprisingly bound behind your back.  All the same you gather your strength and haul yourself up to your knees, finding your legs to be free.  With a bit of scurrying you find that the room is empty but not that small. You scoot along until you can sit down beside her.  She shivering.

“How did we mess up this badly?” She muttered, the defeat in her voice infecting you.

“We are up against people whose job it is to be paranoid twenty four seven, they've done this a hundred times probably.  Don't beat yourself up though, team  _ what's wrong with handcuffs _ ?  Is still my dumb idea” the words sound so stupid now when before you truly believed in them.  You figured if there was a right way then it had to be the way it was done, it just had to.  Now you had to sit and wonder if you were going to make it out of this room or if they just wanted you to suffer a bit before they cut the oxygen off.

“It's not your fault, I'm the one in charge, this is my responsibility”

“We're a team, we got into this together, and we'll get out of this together” you wish there was some way for the confidence you were feeding yourself to get through to her somehow.  There was no way to tell her that her presence alone gave you what you needed to get through the worst of the fear settling deep within your chest.

She laid her head on your shoulder and didn't speak.  You both knew this wouldn't be easy.  If you were lucky it would be life or death, if you were even luckier there would be a mistake or a saving grace coming in at the right moment.  But the full reality was that you knew the man in charge of the ship, and the fact that you weren't already dead meant he had an agenda.  The inevitability of pain and the limitless amount of possibilities for that pain to occur was not an easy abyss to look into.

“Did I ever tell you what I did to Hilbert the third week we were here?” You smile because damn if it wasn't a good ass story regardless of the time or place.

Before she can answer the harsh, sterile, white lights snap on and a door opens along the side way.  Your eyes take too long to adjust to be able to see him come in but you know that man by the sound of his low heavy gait anywhere.

“Well now that's adorable” Warren Kepler grinned, his head getting between the light and you so you could actually see his shitty euphoric face.    “I must say, this would make the best Christmas card.  Sure your husband would get a real kick out of it” the way he says  _ husband _ has her flinching, as if she knows he's already found the nail in her coffin.

“I'm sure the Goddard Futuristics Christmas party will be disappointed they don't get to see your ugly mug on the company card, may just need to throw yourself in some handcuffs and hop on in” lord knows the dumbest thing you can do is challenge this man, but that's probably why the word vomit just starts right up.

“Excuse me if I decide to pass, treacherous insubordinate betrayal isn't really my look”

“You must not have that many then” he paused and wagged his finger at you, chuckling to himself and possibly finding you funny for real.  Fat chance.

“No officer Eiffel, I suppose I'm an honest guy like that.  What I came here for is equally simple” he reached into his pocket and you were sure he was about to pull out some medieval torture spider but instead his fingers unfurled around two chunky pills with an off white color.  “One of you is going to take this, and the other will not.  I'm sure even you two can comprehend that” he looked back and forth between you two like he was waiting for an applause at being so clever.  You and Minkowski speak at the same time,

“What is it?”, “I'll take it” you whip around so fast to face her you almost fall over.

“What the hell do you mean you'll take it?  It's probably fucking poison or something!” You hate that you know Kepler would get off to watching you bicker but you can't help this as much as you could the word vomit.

“Eiffel you have a crazy bug in your system, who knows how it could react”

“It could make me totally fine and we'd get to laugh in his stupid face about it!” You gesture your head towards Kepler but don't take your eyes off her, “Also, counterpoint, the drug is the same size no matter who takes it, you're the tiniest thing on this ship-”

“Hey!”

“Sorry not sorry, but it will just fizzle out more and be less potent or effective or whatever the word for drugs is”

“Dammit Eiffel!  You are sick and you are possibly the only remaining member of my crew so let me do this for you!” And just like that you haven't got anything left.  You watch as Kepler leans down and hooks what looks like a carabiner onto a small clip on the wall and attach it to the restraints around her wrists.  You feel helpless watching as he stands back up, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

“Open up princess” he drawled.  You felt a deep anger rise inside when he pushed back some hair from her face, taking ample opportunity to run his thumb down her cheek and open her mouth.  Her eyes looked like they could shoot brimstone as he placed the pills on her tongue and then covered his mouth and nose with his entire hand like he was trying to smother her.  Her eyes screwed shut against the taste of dry bitter pills, but eventually her throat contracted as she swallowed.  He used his thumb to open her mouth like a puppet again, going to far as to put his finger actually on her bottom teeth as if willing her to try and bite him.  “Alright, looks good.  Thank you for cooperating folks”

“Get all your sick kicks out of the way?” You spit.  You were expecting something a little more verbal than his foot crashing into your face and sending you sprawling across the floor.

“Eiffel!” The pain in her voice is almost as intense as what you feel, the rattling of her surging forward against her restraint but being held back almost as loud as the ringing in your ear.  Another blow hits you in the stomach and sends you writhing.   Hit after hit and all you can hear is Minkowski screaming and begging for him to stop.

You spit blood on the ground, waiting for the next impact but finding none coming.  Opening your eyes despite the definite black eye you have now, you can see her slumped against the wall, eyes fluttering and barely conscious.  Kepler is suddenly over you, grabbing you by the shoulders and pushing you up at against the wall where a distinctive click behind you locks you in.  Like the one across the room it's so close to the ground you can barely get on your knees comfortably.  Thankfully or unfortunately, Kepler gets down on your level instead, grabbing the sides of your face with one of his hands and turning you left and right.

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?” You're barely even upset, just annoyed that he didn't knock you completely out so now you have to deal with his bullshit.

“Just admiring my handywork”

“Careful, people may think you're a psychopath”

“Well, sometimes a cigar is just a cigar”

“That…  That doesn't even make sense” he shook his head and clicked his tongue, running his fingers through your hair and gripping it to pull your head back, exposing your neck.  Your eyes dart over to Minkowski again, she doesn't look like she got hit but she's almost completely unconscious now.

Kepler traces your line of sight and looks over his shoulder at her.  In that moment while he's high off the power, you take the opportunity to slam your head down onto his temple as hard as you possibly can.  The crash shakes inside your brain and your head swims hard enough to make you nauseous.  He curses loudly and jumps up and away from you, clutching the side of his head.  The knowledge that you threw him off his game is almost enough to warrant the hand around your neck slamming you against the wall one- two- three painful times.  You slump down, room spinning, stars blinking, and every part of your body accepting that this was the end of the line.

“You know, Eiffel.  I really have never found you funny” he gets down on your level again, both his hands on your knees as he invades your personal space.  “I think I wanted to punch your face in the moment you opened your mouth, and for me that's a long time to wait.  I've had a very long time to think things over and imagine just how I want them to go, and a splitting headache was not part of the deal”

“You get what you pay for” you cough, throat sore as any flu you've ever had.

“God, you really are incapable of shutting up.  Oh, well except of course when you're with Renee” your eyes begin to focus very intently on the floor, refusing to look up at him and confirm his suspicions, “If I had to guess I'd say you have all kinds of buddy buddy protective feelings over your one friend that isn't a robot.  I mean that's just me speculating of course, I really don't understand it myself but that's probably just because I'm smarter than you.  But really what is it?  Does she remind you of your mom or something?  Are you sleeping with her?  Are you  _ trying _ to sleep with her?  I mean throw me a bone here I'm pretty curious” if he was experiencing a headache then he was taking great care not to show it, he seemed absolutely giddy to you.

“I'm not going to play your stupid game”

“Hmm, okay fine. You got me, I'm out of cards, might as well pack up and go 

home” he sighed and put his hands up like he was surrendering, “Oh but actually, before I head out how about I just ask her?  You know, since I'm already here and everything” he took a few steps over to her and knelt down beside her, looking back at you as you straightened up and pulled forwards on the restraint just an inch.  “Excuse me, Renee?  Eiffel is being a brat so I was wondering if we could have a chat.  Oh you're not busy?  Wonderful!” He had leaned her up against him, taking great care to pull her hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear gently.  His other hand held her side, fingers splayed out and thumb ever so slowly drawing circles over the fabric of her mesh shirt.

“What the hell did you give her?” Even though every part of you pulsed and agonized, watching his gaze as he eyed her up and down hungrily began to chill you from the inside out.

“I'd doubt you'd know the name even if I told you.  Rest assured she is perfectly safe, though she is high as a kite right now.  I mean that severely, she is probably having the best day of her life right now” he laughed, pulling one of her eyes open a tad and seeing her constricted pupil jump around before laughing again more fully.  “People really do undervalue simple solutions to problems.  She can feel me touching her but her brain turns it into something I can't even begin to speculate to.  Hell, she could be back at home with her husband having brunch or swimming at a beach, it's anyone's guess” he looks over and noticed the growing concern you're failing to hide, “Oh that's inconsiderate of me, did you want me to say she might be thinking about you?  If it makes you feel better I'm sure it's crossed her mind, there's no way she could go years without at least contemplating what it would be like with you.  Tell me Eiffel, what is it you imagine doing with her?” He's grinning like a jackal and it's making you panic.

“I don't” you answer too quickly, and you curse yourself silently because now you know he know.

“Oh really?  You don't think about her like that?  I mean she's a very attractive woman, and you seem like the kind of guy into bossy chicks.  Or maybe you like taking control of your commanding officer, changing the status quo a bit?  You know what, let's pretend that you  _ don’t _ think about her, what would you do to her if you did?”

“I wouldn't be a fucking creep to her while she's drugged first of all” you spit.  Kepler raises an eyebrow like he's surprised you keep walking right into his game.

“Well now she's not that out of it, though we can check if you're worried” he leans down to her neck, looking for a moment like he was going to rip out her throat before he pressed his lips to her collar bone, sucking hard on the skin so as to bruise, his hand moving up to the side of her chest..

“Get the fuck off her!” You yell, surging hard against the clip keeping you bound to the wall but to no avail.  Her eyelids fluttered and lips parted just slightly as moved down only slightly to put down another one.  Your chest pounded hard against your ribs, threatening to burst with your anger.  You almost wanted him to hit her because then at least you'd be able to explain it to her, but you didn't even know how to feel yourself watching him like this.

“See, I think she's still with us” he said reassuringly, looking between you and her with equal satisfaction, “I wonder if she was thinking about you or her husband, do you think we should ask?”

“Leave her  _ alone _ ”

“Renee, let's have a chat if you can” his hand moved down to the hem of her pants and tugged the edge of her shirt out from them, bunching it up in his hand and peeling it up slowly.

“Stop”

“Do you want Eiffel to touch you?” He rolls it up and over her chest, her skin already looking cold and exposed.

“You've had your fun, just stop it”

“Do you want him to fuck you?” He drags his thumb along the edge of her bra.

“Stop it!”

“Have you already let him?” He dipped his hand beneath the fabric, hand moving and rubbing her breast.  You could hear her breath hitch and body tense up momentarily.

“I swear to god I am going to beat you senseless”

“See but you tried that, and that's how you got into this situation” he leans over and again begins to mark on her neck, making her mouth something that you couldn't make out.  You screw your eyes shut and press your head against the cold surface of the wall, hoping you could melt inside of it and float away.  Part of you was wishing he had given you some drug as well so it could all just flow by without making you hurt so bad.  “Oh come on Eiffel, there's no reason to lay back and daydream, I'm sure she'd be more than willing-”

“Will you fucking stop!” You scream because lord knows you're at your breaking point, “Just beat me up or kill me or  _ something _ , just quit with whatever the fuck this is!”

“Do you want to answer my questions now?”

“Fine, whatever, you drugged the only one of us that knows anything anyways”

“Oh don't worry these are just personal” he hasn't taken his hand off her but now he's just more absently touching her like it's some kind of idle motion he's forgotten about.  “Have you slept with Minkowski?”

“No”

“Do you want to?”

“No” you swallowed before answering and now you can see the hint of him squinting as he picks apart your answer.

“You sure that's your final answer? I'll give you a chance to change your mind”

“I know it's hard to believe I'm not sick like you, but most people don't get off on this kind of shit”

“I think we've had a miscommunication, I'm not into her at all, I just happen to know for a fact that in some way shape or form, you are.  Also, you really shouldn't lie to me” he reached behind her and undid the restraint binding her wrists.  He pulled them together in front of her and did them up again.  You quickly looked behind you while you had the chance and tried to see if there was anyway to undo the clip.  You only got a second's glance before you felt Minkowski’s arms looped around your neck, her body now half leaning on you while Kepler knelt behind her.

Immediately you thought to strike out and kick him but he put a hand on your foot and said,

“If you fight me, I swear to god I will wait take off her ear and make you swallow it.  Do I make myself clear?”

“... Yes”

“Yes, what?” You turn your head away from him, not believing for a second that he wasn't getting off on this.  You think he's about to punch you but instead he slowly closes his fingers over her throat.

“Yes, sir” you find the words leaving without any hesitation.

“Much better.  Now, let's really figure out who'd she really like to think about” Kepler was so close you could smell him, it was a bitter and almost astringic sort of smell that you hated as much as the man looming over you and your commander.  She leaned against you, her head resting in the crook of your neck with arms draped down your back.  You had to sit down and put your knees up to help prop her up and stop her from falling over and possibly choking you.  Kepler was directly behind her, one hand reaching over both of you to be planted against the wall beside your head, the other on her waist.

“Okay, fine, I do want to sleep with her, you can stop” you began to protest, watching as he ran his hand farther down her abdomen.

“Even though she's married?” His voice was low and thick like he was indulging himself.  You felt her breath catch in her chest as his hand slid down into her pants.

“Yeah, fine” you answer hurriedly.

“Tell her that”

“What?”

“Tell her that you want her” you feel like you were just kicked in the gut without being touched.  Quietly, you whisper to her what he wants from you.  Her fingers dig into your back as she breathes out your name.  You bury your face in her neck, breathing in her scent.  You can hear Kepler's fingers deep in her sex despite how much you're trying to block it out.

His presence so close to you and her feels like he's imprinting himself deep within your mind.  Like it could never be just you and Renee, it would have him there in some way shape or form.  You can practically feel his breath on your ear and neck from how much he's craned over to close the distance between the three of you.

She's moaning your name in a desperate breath with fists bound up in your shirt as she hangs onto you as though for dear life.  You want to hold her, to just ball her up and shut the door from the rest of the world.  But unfortunately Kepler is still very much a part of your world.

“I think she liked that” he chuckled.  You shoot daggers through your eyes, nostrils flaring as you aren't able to find the words to respond to him.  “Oh come on, you didn't like her moaning your name?  Maybe you're just more of a physical guy, here” there's no humor in his eyes, only a cold, dark, hunger.  He brings up his hand to your face and you see two of his fingers are still slick from where they were inside her.

“Don't fucking touch me”

“Open your mouth”

“Don't fucking touch me!” He grabs you by the jaw faster than a viper, pinning you back harder against the wall.  Minkowski begins to slide off to your right, the restraint binding her wrists digging into the side of your neck and threatening to pull you down.

“Either open your mouth, or I am going to fuck her”

“... You don't want-”

“But I can” he looks like he wants you to just try and call his bluff, like he's already got something planned for if you do.  That alone is enough to make you screw your eyes shut and open your mouth just a hair.  He puts his thumb on your bottom teeth and opens your mouth wider so he can push in his two fingers and smear them across your tongue.  “See?  That wasn't so hard” his thumb curls around your jawline, stroking your face almost lovingly.  He takes his hand away and picks up your commander, removing her arms from around you and letting you breathe without the vice against your neck.  He lays her down beside you, taking a moment to fix her attire and hair.  You want to vomit again as he leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Why are you doing this?” You ask in such a resigned voice it's foreign to you.  Kepler leans back on his arms, eyes running down and over the both of you like some job well done.  He looks so content that it almost surprises you when there's a deep seeded anger underneath the drawl of his voice.

“Because I love a good bit of romantic comedy, oh and also you tried to kill me and my team, sabotage our mission, and if we're being really personal here, I hate you.  And that puts me in a very interesting situation because I hate you, and you love officer Minkowski, and she loves her husband, and that means that you're either a hopeless fool or a home wrecker, and both of those  _ hurt _ you in ways that I never could.  But don't start feeling like the sun revolves around you, I'll let you in on a little secret” he sits up and gets so close to your face you swear you can feel the bristle on his chin “I would have done the exact same thing if you took the pills instead.  That's the beauty of this, you two have such a god damn vice for each other I don't even have to plan, because if the tables had turned the two of you would switch positions and it would still hurt just as bad.  Now  _ that _ is why inappropriate workplace relationships are frowned upon, because then it's the easiest thing in the world for someone like me to stroll along and mess it all up without even really trying.  If I control either of you by threatening the other, then I'm in a position where being outnumbered doesn't even matter. That's why you idiots can never beat me, because you aren't willing to risk anything.”

“You can just kill us”

“I can”

“You could torture us”

“I could”

“But instead you do this”

“Yep”

“What do  _ you _ really get out of this?” You're honestly curious.  You feel like he could kill you now but as long as you knew you wouldn't be completely upset by it.  His motives, his persona rules, you didn’t understand how some lines wouldn't be crossed but others were the name of the game.  If you could just understand that then something would have to make sense.

Instead of anything that makes sense he kisses you.  It's a hair grabbed, mouth open, hand gripping your side, full force kind of whirlwind kiss made of want and longing.  It's almost desperate enough to make you believe it's real.

He lets you go and is up on his feet, clearing the distance of the room in a millisecond.  The door opens and closes without even letting in a sliver of light.  It's dark again a moment after he's gone.  You can still feel him on your lips and hair and side, and if you're counting his bruises then you can feel him fucking everywhere.

Minkowski stirs beside you, bringing you back.  You move your arms and find that at some moment he had unclipped you so now you can swing your arms under your legs and get them in front of you so as to pull her up against you.  Her head rests in your lap and she's still so far gone, but she seems to settle when you run your hand over her hair so that's what you do.

You breathe out long and slow.  You've got a lot to talk about when she wakes up.


End file.
